Blast shard
Blast Shards, once referred by Lucy Kuo as Rayacite, are highly charged pieces of earth, radiated by the Ray Field Radiation. There are currently over 655 known Blast Shards, 350 was found in Empire CityinFamous and 305 was found in New Marais, not to mention the countless amount found by other people.inFamous 2 Empire City In Empire City over 350 Blast Shards were created and scattered all over the city during the Ray Sphere blast. Cole MacGrath finds them as he hunts the city for the Ray Sphere, using Radar Pulse to locate them on his GPS. Collecting Blast Shards awarded Cole with additional Battery Cores. Various factions of the three gangs as well as the citizens of Empire City collected Blast Shards for their own reasons. By helping citizens, Cole was occasionally awarded with Blast Shards. Sometimes, after having defeated an enemy, Cole would read their mind and discover a memory of a location with a package containing Blast Shards, which he could collect. New Marais After an explosion in Dr. Sebastian Wolfe's lab, over 305 Blast Shards were scattered in New Marais. Cole managed to retrieve his first three shards during a mission for Kuo. As in Empire City, Cole can opt to collect those Blast Shards, to gain additional Battery Cores. Whereas Cole could locate them by himself, he could also steal them from citizens or collect them from disarmed Blast Shard bombs. Just as in Empire City, Cole could find pictures of packages also containing Blast Shards, from defeated enemies. Gallery Blast_shard.png|One of the Blast Shard's in the Neon District. Lost and found 1.jpg|Cole finds the first Blast Shard in New Marais. Area_1_shard_007.jpg|A New Marias Blast Shard. Trivia * The Blast Shards in Empire City had a tone of blue, whereas those in New Marais had a tone of purple. * Players could import their trophy data from inFamous, to inFamous 2. Having collected the specified percentage of Blast Shards would award Cole with either one or two additional Battery Cores. * Blast Shard related trophies refer only to shards found on the sides or tops of buildings and other structures. The shards collected (or not collected) as part of side missions do not count toward any of the trophies. * In inFamous 2, Cole's Radar Pulse ability can be enhanced in order to locate any Blast Shard, no matter how far away they are. * Blast Shards are never mentioned story-wise in inFamous, but in inFamous 2 they are. * It is never explained why the normal citizens of Empire City collect the shards, as Cole only collects them to improve his powers. * A Militia began making bombs made out of Blast Shards. In a Side Mission, Cole may either kill him (Evil action) or capture him (good action). ** Even if Cole kills him, the bombs will still continue to appear. * After collecting all Blast Shards, the Blast Shard bombs will stop appearing, so will citizens holding Blast Shards. Referrences es:Fragmentos Category:Collectibles Category:InFamous Category:InFamous 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Empire City Category:New Marais